Sober love, drunk Love
by shiyori-love
Summary: When shinji arrives from a party at inoue's house drunk and half naked it's up to hiyori to sober him up. But does an outburst from the baldy catch hiyori off guard! Read to find out!


he loved her.

HE loved her

he LOVED her

he loved HER!

_This can't be happening! _She screamed those words in her head over and over. But no matter how many times she yelled it, she had to face the truth in the end.

That Shinji hirako was in love with her, Hiyori surgaki.

NO NO NO! This isn't the way its supposed to be! DAMN LISA! This was all her fault. It had all started when shinji was invited to a birthday party for big rack inoue. He came home around 2:30 AM, Drunk and half naked. His shirt was missing, but the rest of his clothing ( including his tie) were, well at least ON his body. Hiyori draged him inside and placed him on the worn out sofa they had, she was going to go and get something to sober him up before he threw up...again. They were already prepared, due to the fact that when they first started out in the human world, it was shinji who had the hardest time dealing with it. Well who could blame him, He had just lost his whole life to his assistant captain. Once there hollow training was done he draged himself into the world of alcahole. The other vizards had went their seperate ways, all except hiyori. She had actually felt a little bad for the baldy. So she stayed with him, she was the one who would go to the bars and clubs to find him drunk and sorrounded with women. Yet she was never really angry in those times. He didn't know the damage he was causing himself. After 20 years of it though he began cleaning up his act when he saw that hiyori was serious most of the time and only spoke when spoken to. He admited that he hadn't liked it, that he had missed his old hiyori. The one who used to yell and kick and slap him. So he changed his ways, he had gone 80 years without drinking so much as a small shot of wine. It was a new record for him, Until this party made him break that record. _Stupid big rack.._ Hiyori was walking back to the living room with an ice pack and tea, when she suddenly heard voices from the room. She froze mid way to hear lisa and shinji talking. Oh no, A drunk shinji and a perverted lisa were never a good combination. She was going to walk in when she heard something that made her heart and body freeze.

" 'CAUSE I GOD-DAMN LOVE HER! THATS WHY LISA! SHESSH!" Shinji sounded more annoyed than angry with that outburst.

"OK! ok! calm down! Your going to walk up half of the whole world!" Lisa said with a wide grin, obviously satisfied with his response.

" well YOUR the one who keeps repeating the same stupid question! I already have a migrain, Don't make me geta tumor." he said , while rubbing his eyes and neck.

" Well I gotta say i'm not surprised, I mean you and hiyori are kinda a done deal you know?" Hiyori held back a gasp, shinji was in love with HER?

No, this had to be a trick right? Shinji was drunk and probably half awake. And lisa was a perverted chick, so maybe it was all just a trick...Or at least it had to be.

"What the'hell you talkin' 'bout a 'done deal'?" He said this time a little anger in his voice.

"well-HMPFH!"Shinji's hand flew up to cover her mouth when he turned in the direction in that hiyori was hiding at.

Hiyori froze and quickly turned, hoping that he hadn't caught her. She took a few breaths as she heard whispers and footsteps, mostlikely lisa's, going to her bedroom. Hiyori sighed a sigh of relief. She looked down at the now cold tea and melted ice pack. She could feel her cheeks were burning up. She turned to see if shinji was still lying in the sofa and her heart almost stoped and she faced a bare chest, witha tie swinging around the neck. She slowly brought her gaze up and winced ant the burning stare shinji's eyes were giving her.

"Hey there, monkey." His breath smelled faintly of alcahole and ciggarette. Did he smoke? Hiyori stood there dumb founded and swallowd hard when he leand in to whisper in her ear.

"Mind If i ask you sometin'?"


End file.
